


Screaming

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: Sorry again Jim. Although I think at this point it's obvious Jim is me lol.





	Screaming

Sebastian walked up the stairs to the bedroom, not finding Jim anywhere in the flat this was the last room he needed to check before he called for a search team, the man supposed to be at home. If he wasn’t here then some people wouldn’t be alive for very much longer. 

“Jim?” He called softly, his boots compressing the fancy carpet and treading dirt into the carpet. Jim would be mad at him after but he couldn’t fight effectively in socks. 

No reply.

Slightly louder this time, “Jim?” 

No reply. 

His hand came to the holster on his hip and he approached the door, pushing it open before standing to the side against the wall. Listening he heard no movement so looked round, slowly entering, keeping his eyes to the corners of the room. It appearing all safe he lowered his hand and searched for the man in question. Sighing, shoulders dropping, he walked towards the bed, a shape concealed under the duvet indicating his boss was in fact at home. 

“Jim?” He whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and quickly unlacing his boots, sliding them under the nightstand and then tucking his feet up under him cross legged. “Jim dear.” Sebastian placed his hand on the blanket lump, “Are you oka-” 

Hands flew at his throat, nails digging into the thin skin as his airway was cut off. “Jim...it’s...me” He smacked at the man’s hands desperately, looking into empty bloodshot eyes, dark bags underneath them. The glaze disappeared from the smaller man's eyes and the grip loosened, hands now going to pull earphones from his ears. Said earphones and a phone were then thrown across the room, at a wall, with an awful crack. He then put his head between his legs, using his knees to cover his ears. 

Learning from his last mistake Sebastian put his hands in his lap, not going to touch the man again. “Jim...Jim what’s wrong.”

“They’re all screaming.” He winced, voice cracking.

“Who, who’s screaming?”

“Everyone! Everyone’s screaming. All of them. Everyone in the world all of them.”

“Jim...Jim no one is here.”

He snorted, the sound mocking, “I know doofus, I know they’re not here. It doesn’t matter. I hear them all the time. All of them. All of their idiotic thoughts all of the time. They never shut up. Everyone is so stupid.”

“Eve-”

“Yes! Even you!” Jim looked up, head cocking so he was looking at Sebastian at a slight angle, “Even you. I can predict everything you’re going to say.”

“N-”

“YES I can. Yes it is possible. No it makes no sense. Yes I am just human.”

“Okay okay!” Sebastian said, hands out, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Another snort and Jim lay back, head resting awkwardly against the headboard as he looked up at the ceiling, eyes phasing in and out of focus. “They’re all idiots,” he whispered, “They’re all so boring and they’re screaming at me even when they’re not around. Everywhere I go my head is filled with them and I can’t escape.”

“How can-”

“You can’t. I need someone hollow. Someone who can take half the stupid from me. Take the screams down to raised voices. I need someone who understands.” Tears began to roll down his face and his tongue stuck out, catching one that reached his lips. “I need someone who hears them all screaming too.”


End file.
